


Building

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, POV Lor San Tekka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Lor meets Luke in a Jedi temple.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Lor San Tekka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Building

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Not all Jedi temples are beautiful. Lor San Tekka can appreciate that some of them have fallen to ruin with either lack of upkeep, looting, or deliberate destruction. A few of them were clearly beautiful once. A few of them are clearly more functional than beautiful. He knows there are a few that only Jedi can enter. Each one is unique and Lor would like to visit as many of them as possible.

Then he steps into a temple he likes to visit every few years. The sun makes the thin walls of the temple glow. He pauses in the entrance when he realizes there is a man sitting there. No, he’s not sitting: he’s floating just slightly off the floor. There’s a lightsaber hanging off his belt. He almost seems to shine in the natural light of the temple. Lor feels his mouth go dry. He’s too young to have been a Jedi before the fall of the order and yet there’s no mistaking what he is. There’s no mistaking _who_ he is. When Luke Skywalker opens his eyes and greets him Lor knows that his life will be intertwined with the Jedi in front of him. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

They spend the rest of the day and night getting to know one another. They spend the rest of the year exploring all the Jedi temples that Lor knows about. Luke isn’t always free, he’s trying to help the New Republic settle in. Lor finds himself helping by extension. He doesn’t mind, it gives him and Luke time to catalogue what they’ve learned and plan new adventures. 

Eventually Luke asks him, “How would you like to help me build a Jedi temple?”

Lor can’t think of anything better as he pulls Luke into a kiss.


End file.
